StarCraft II version history/Patch 2.0.10
STARCRAFT II PATCH 2.0.10 Version 2.0.10.26585 July 30 GENERAL *A new Color Blind Mode has been added and can be enabled in the Gameplay options menu. When enabled, the following changes take effect: **Alternate colors are used to show the build grid when “Display Build Grid” is enabled. **Alternate colors are used to designate player colors when playing in teams. **Placement grid textures indicating unbuildable locations have been updated to display an “X” rather than changing from green to red. **Minimap terrain is darkened to provide more visual contrast between units and terrain. *A notification message is now broadcast to every player in the game when a player, spectator, or referee changes the game speed. *Destructible rocks now appear on the minimap. *Icon art for all three Protoss Ground Weapon upgrade levels have been updated to make them more visually distinct. *Friendly fire information is now stored in the PlayerStats events for replay tracker events. BATTLE.NET *A “Ladder Maps” option has been added to the Browse dropdown menu in Custom Games. Selecting this option will filter the map list to display only the melee maps that are being used in the current season of the ladder. The map pool from each matchmaking queue can be displayed by selecting 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, or 4v4 from the “Category” dropdown menu. *A Technology column has been added to the Score Summary tab on the Score Screen. USER INTERFACE *Two new custom observer UIs called “Split 1v1” and “Streamlined” have been added to StarCraft II and can be accessed by default from the Observer Interface dropdown in the Gameplay options menu: **Split 1v1: A slightly more graphic-intensive interface that reorganizes player names, supply counts, and resources across the top portion of the screen. **Streamlined: A lightweight interface that only displays resource counts in the top-right corner of the UI. This UI (or community variations of it) is commonly used for WCS broadcasts. **A “Units Lost” overlay has been added to both UIs. This can be toggled by pressing Shift + L and is currently only available in the Split 1v1 and Streamlined UIs, but modders can add this overlay to their own custom UIs. **Both UIs are .SC2Interface files that reside in the StarCraft II\Mods folder. **The game now reads .SC2Interface files from both the StarCraft II\Mods folder as well as the original My Documents\StarCraft II\Interfaces folder. It is recommended that modders continue to use the “My Documents” location. *Improved Replay Scrubbing **When watching a replay, it is now possible to drag the slider to any point in the replay timeline. When dragging the slider to a point beyond what has been watched, the screen will black out, pop out the minimap, and quickly fast forward to the specified time. **Clicking the Play button cancels fast forwarding and resumes replay playback. **Dragging the replay slider backward now begins playback at the exact time specified. *Two new zoom levels have been added to the observer camera which let observers zoom out much further than what was allowed prior to Patch 2.0.10: **Zoom Level 1 Hotkey: Z **Zoom Level 2 Hotkey: Shift + Z **While zoomed out at either of these levels, the mouse wheel will not change the zoom level. Only pressing the hotkey again will zoom the camera back in. EDITOR General *Multi-Region Publishing **The publish dialog now includes checkboxes for all available regions. **The publish configuration is still based on the current login region, but is now used identically for all selected regions. **A window has been added to display progress when publishing to multiple regions, and may be canceled at any point if desired. *Added an “Always Use Latest Version” option for Battle.net dependencies published by the active user. This is only available when using the “My Documents” source. *Added File > Export Balance Data functionality. These commands will download the latest balance data from Battle.net and export them to web-friendly XML and image files. *Added command line support for exporting balance data associated with a specific replay. **Use syntax: “-exportreplay -exportreplaydir ” Terrain Module *Support for Map Symmetry has been added: **Define symmetry for a map using Map > Map Symmetry. This includes rectangular, diagonal, or rotational configurations. **Toggle the symmetry line overlay display with View > Show Terrain > Show Symmetry. **Toggle symmetry mode with Tools > Use Symmetry. When enabled, most brush and selection operations will be automatically duplicated in corresponding symmetrical locations. **Use Edit > Select All Symmetrical to select all symmetrical objects corresponding to the current selection. **Symmetry applies to everything except for regions, cameras, and roads. **Note: Due to grid alignment requirements, not every operation will be exactly symmetrical for every configuration (especially odd-numbered rotational segments.) *Doodads now support Pitch and Roll properties for three-dimensional rotation. *The HDR Multiplier property can now be modified independently from Custom Color. Data Module *The “Effects” array in Effects Sets is now upgradable. *The “Duration” field in Apply Behavior Effect is now upgradable. *There is now a “Filter Players” field in Actor to limit visibility per specific player, which is similar to limiting visibility based on alliances. *There is also a new set of actor messages to manipulate both fields at run time: **Clear Filter: Sets all filter flags to unchecked. **Clear Filter Players: Sets all “filter players” flags to unchecked. **Set Filter: Set, clear, or toggle specific filter flags. **Set Filter Players: Set, clear, or toggle specific “filter players” flags. Text Module *IDs for manually added text entries can now be changed using Data > Change Text ID. Trigger Module *Compile errors can now be double-clicked to view the corresponding element within the editor UI. BUG FIXES General *Fixed a number of sound and music issues relating to ambiance, screen transitions, and overlapping music tracks. *Miscellaneous tweaks and fixes were made for melee AI. *Fixed many text, hotkey, and localization issues for StarCraft II across all languages. *Fixed an issue in which XP reward values did not match certain unit and upgrade costs. *The camera now properly centers on units after using Recover Game. *Lighting in the game world and UI no longer appears brighter than normal after using Recover Game. *The Reduced Violence option now functions correctly after a client restart. *Fixed an issue that could cause red blood to appear in rare situations with Reduced Violence enabled. *Clicking Overseer and Broodlord cocoons in the Observer Mode Units tab now properly jumps the camera to those units. *Fixed an issue that could cause players to be unable to trade resources with the AI in certain situations during melee games. *Various performance improvements have been made when certain structures like the Cybernetics Core and Spawning Pool have completed construction. *The TerribleTerribleDamage cheat no longer occasionally becomes disabled after watching campaign cutscenes. *Clarified the criteria for the Auto-Kill achievement. *Fixed a rare issue that could cause players to unlock achievements they did not earn while playing Challenge missions. *Units can no longer become stuck in Challenge mission repulsion fields before rounds start. *Using Take Command from a Challenge mission replay no longer breaks UI elements. *Reapers can now be properly trained in HotS Training Stage 2. Heart of the Swarm Campaign *General **Fixed an issue where Kerrigan's ability hotkeys could not be rebound to a custom profile in certain situations. **Fixed a number of streaming errors that could occur while playing the HotS Swarm Campaign. **Fixed many issues which caused 3D portraits to display improperly throughout the HotS campaign. **Fixed an issue in which completing the campaign and starting a new one could cause certain conversations to no longer play. **Units grouped with Kerrigan can now be issued hotkey commands while she is burrowed. **Hotkeys can now be properly assigned to evolution split strains. **Players are no longer prompted to mutate an Infestation Pit in order to morph Aberrations rather than the required Evolution Chamber. **Pressing Escape to skip certain campaign cutscenes no longer results in a black screen. **Fixed a rare issue which could cause hotspot conversations to stop working in certain situations. **Fixed a display issue that could occur when rapidly clicking on hotspot conversations. **Izsha no longer explains Kerrigan's third ability column before it is unlocked. **Torrasque Strain Ultralisk eggs can no longer be Abducted. **Roachlings spawned by Corpser Roaches now properly receive melee attack upgrades. **Burrowed Aberrations now properly benefit from armor upgrades. **Vikings under the effect of Parasitic Domination no longer use Drone error sounds. **The StarTours achievement no longer lists incorrect criteria. **Clarified criteria for the Endangered Species achievement. **The Missing Link achievement can now be properly earned. **Fixed an issue in which bonus objective completion could count more than once toward Kerrigan Power achievement progress. **The Kerrigan Power achievement progress now tracks properly from levels gained through the Master Archives. **Shortcut keys now work properly on the Swarm Upgrades page in the Master Archives. **Evolution missions launched through the Master Archives now properly count toward achievement progress. *Missions **Completing the “Lab Rat” mission no longer occasionally blocks progression to the next mission. **Fixed a number of terrain and graphical issues that could appear throughout the “Back in the Saddle” mission. **The victory screen for the “Domination” mission now properly counts the number of rescued Baneling Nests. **Fixed an issue on the “Old Soldiers” mission in which an allied Swarm Queen could fail to place a Creep Tumor. **Fixed an issue on “Waking the Ancient” where mission progression could become blocked in certain situations. **Fixed a number of transparency issues with trees on the “Supreme” mission. **Fixed a hole in the terrain on the “Hydralisk Evolution” mission. **Fixed a number of pathing issues on the “Hand of Darkness” mission that could occur when attempting to kite Hybrids away from their spawn points. **Fixed an issue that could cause terrain to appear transparent during the “Conviction” mission. **Ravens under the effects of Parasitic Domination can no longer be used to bypass large sections of the “Conviction” mission. **Dominion Vikings on the “Death from Above” mission no longer grant vision to the player. **Using Parasitic Domination on Alpha Squadron units during “The Reckoning” mission no longer causes minimap pings to persist. Battle.net *General **Fixed an issue that could cause matchmaking buttons to become disabled and display an “Unavailable” tooltip. **Fixed an issue in which 4v4 matchmaking games could occasionally result in a loss for both teams. **Fixed a rare issue that could cause a player's MMR to decrease after winning a matchmaking game. **Custom Game lobbies now remember a player's previously played race rather than defaulting to Terran. **Blocking or unblocking a player now displays a toast notification. **Fixed an issue that could prevent some Arcade maps from being played. **Fixed an Offline Mode issue which could cause the Heart of the Swarm Campaign button to go missing in certain situations. **Fixed an issue in which the Friends list would not update properly when adding or removing friends in certain situations. **Fixed an issue that could cause old achievements to be pushed off the Recent Achievements window prematurely. **Right-click context menus now open properly when right-clicking player portraits in game lobbies. **Non-member players connected to a Group's chat channel can now be banned while they are in a game. **Maps in the Custom Games menu that are dependent on either the Liberty or Swarm mods are now properly displayed and sorted based on a player's currently selected expansion level. **The Achievement page now properly displays the Tier 3 Arcade achievement icon for accounts that have earned the required number of points. **Many typos and tooltip fixes have been made across the entirety of Battle.net. Gameplay and Races *General **Collapsible Debris now displays properly for players that did not witness the tower collapse. **Fixed an issue that occasionally caused the game camera to pop after using drag scroll to disengage the follow unit feature. **Fixed an issue that could cause waypoint indicators to remain visible on burrowed or cloaked enemy units in certain situations. **Units can no longer walk up the edges of certain cliff intersections on the StarShip tileset. *Terran **Burrowing a Widow Mine can no longer cancel Graviton Beam. **The “Player no longer has any forces!” message is no longer displayed if the player still has Widow Mines. **Widow Mines no longer convert excess shield damage to hull damage against shielded targets affected by Corruption. **Flying a Command Center or Orbital Command over Mineral Fields no longer causes the worker counter in the observer leader board to change. **The SCV and MULE now share the same Repair command and will both repair when either unit is the subgroup priority. **Fixed a rare issue that could cause a Thor's transit model to become stuck to a Medivac. **SCVs can no longer hold position in the center of a Vespene Geyser after being lifted by Graviton Beam. **Floating text now displays only the amount of minerals refunded after Salvaging a Bunker. *Protoss **Colossi that attack a revealed opponent's structures no longer become visible for that opponent through the fog of war. **The Oracle's Activate and Deactivate Pulsar Beam abilities can now be properly set to share the same hotkey using the Allow Toggle Conflicts option in the Hotkey menu. *Zerg **The Mutalisk's Glave Wurm attack can no longer bounce to disguised enemy Changelings. **Locusts now properly follow waypoints set while they are eggs. **Thor morph animations are now paused rather than cancelled while under the effects of Abduct. The morph will resume once Abduct completes. **Fighter Mode Vikings that come under the effects of Abduct while transforming to Assault Mode are now properly classified as ground units once transformation completes. **Siege Tanks on Creep and in Siege Mode that are Abducted to a lower cliff level that is covered with Creep no longer become completely covered by Creep textures. **An attack alert is now properly triggered when Abduct is used on targets that are off screen. **Air units that are Abducted across flight pathing blockers over different terrain levels can no longer pop to incorrect height levels. **Fixed an issue in which workers under the effects of Neural Parasite could cause issues with the worker count when used to harvest Vespene Gas. **It is now possible to modify the Overlord's Stop Generate Creep ability hotkey. Graphics *General **Fixed a number display issues with Hellbat impact effects on Low graphic settings. **Raised Supply Depots in HotS Campaign now properly play a sound when destroyed while models are set to Low. **Destructible Debris barriers now properly play an explosion sound when models are set to Low. **Widow Mine impact effects can no longer play twice on shielded targets. **Impact effects on Destructible Rocks now appear on the appropriate side of the rocks based on the direction of attack. **Zerglings with the Metabolic Boost upgrade can no longer appear floating over cliff edges or zero level terrain. Editor *General **Dependency reference checking now looks for missing references within newly added dependencies. **Computer players are now properly locked in the Battle.net lobby when using default game variants. **Interface mods may now be saved as component list folders. *AI Module **Deleting a wave link no longer deletes all other links. *Terrain Module **Fixed object group commands in the palette context menu for points and cameras. **The editor no longer prevents creep from displaying on unpathable terrain. *Trigger Module **Blank comments no longer revert to “Comment” after reloading. **Pasting multiple items into an empty list no longer reverses the original order. **Pasting a category containing multiple items no longer uses the same name for all items. **The Set Dialog Item Color action now supports the Automatic preset. *Data Module **User Types: Fields used as an editor column with multiple values now shows all values in the instance list. **Pasting XML data now supports larger amounts of text (16 MB, up from 65 KB).Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-07-29. StarCraft II 2.0.10 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-07-30. References Category:StarCraft II updates